True Natures
by KamikazeCreamPuff
Summary: Even if they are living a completely different life, their true nature will remain the same... Fye ponders on his own theory when he comes across another Sakura and Syaoran. SS in nature, based on a Fye quote at the beginning of the series.


"Where are you going, Fye-san?"

Fye turned around from the door of their makeshift home to find Sakura, standing behind him with a concerned look on her face. He smiled at her kindly, trying to soothe her concern. "Oh, just to the store, Sakura-hime. We'll need some more flour if we plan on eating dinner tonight, and Kurochan was being stubborn!"

Sakura giggled from behind a small palm. This was an understatement; the small house had trembled under the noise, and the argument itself was loud enough to be heard for two houses around:

"No! Get it yourself!" (_crash_) "But Kuropon's so much stronger...!" (_clang_) "No! Get your own flour if you need it that badly!" (_screeech_) "Kurorin's a meanie, Kurorin's a meanie, Kurorin's a--" (_boi-yoi-yoing_gg) "AUGHH!"

"...So," Fye continued buoyantly, "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes or so. Take care of everyone while I'm gone, okay?" He winked at her and smiled as Sakura brightened, nodding.

Fye straightened up to leave and saw Syaoran, who had appeared silently on the stairs sometime during their little interlude. Sakura noticed Fye's change in expression, and was already scampering toward the stairs when Fye quietly shut the door behind him.

The new world they had landed in was remarkably normal; no evil lords or random goblins had appeared since they had arrived, and it made for a nice change. Fye walked contentedly through a busy sidewalk, children occasionally running through his long legs (followed by apologetic and hassled parents). He had almost reached the store when he saw, across the street, Syaoran and Sakura emerge from the very shop towards which he had been heading.

'Strange', Fye thought. It couldn't be them, he had just left them back at the house -- and they were wearing different clothes besides. His eyebrow quirked in amusement. 'This must be what the Dimension Witch warned us about; meeting people we already know in different dimensions, leading different lives...' He couldn't resist the temptation!

No one on the busy sidewalk even noticed when he disappeared, and certainly no one on the other sidewalk noticed when he appeared again among them. Casually and quietly, he followed.

He followed them to a small pond in a nearby park, the banks of which were completely covered with ducks needling passersby for food. Fye perched on a tree branch, watching Sakura and Syaoran feed the happy recipients with bread from a grocer's bag. Sakura smiled and laughed at the birds' antics, and Syaoran smiled as well as he pointed out certain scenes for her. Fye was midly surprised to find that his heart hurt -- he had never before seen them this happy, and it effected him more than he would have thought.

Fye's thoughts subsided as he continued to watch the couple; they had changed very little from what he had already known. Sakura was still just as happy, if a bit more animated; and the glow Fye saw only occasionally from his own Sakura seemed to surround this new one in full force. He could easily guess the reason, gauging from how often the smile was directed at the new Syaoran. He had not changed much, either: still quiet, still emitting the same protective aura that almost seemed to _dare_ testing. This one smiled more, though -- and with this Syaoran, the smile actually seemed to reach his eyes, eyes that were no longer overcast.

He watched them until they ran out of bread and the ducks lost interest, heading off to find more gracious hosts. Fye turned away too, because he was certain that he should have returned home by now; Kuropin would probably be furious at his taking so long to buy a just single bag of flour...

"I love you, Syaoran."

Fye paused, smiled, and leapt away, but not before he heard a most welcome reply:

"...I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

"Kurorin, have I ever told you my theory on true natures?"

"No. And don't call me that."

"I told Syaoran about it, once, soon after we first met. I'd been thinking about it ever since the Dimension Witch told us we might see people we recognize in other worlds. My theory is, that even if they are living a completely different life, their true nature will remain the same."

"...So?"

"Well, if that's true, then I believe that there are true destinies as well, very rare, but very distinct. And I believe that Syaoran and Sakura are one of them; even if they lead different lives on different worlds, they will always find each other, be together." Fye shook his head, turning his face up to the ceiling and relaxing against the couch he was sitting on. "The Dimension Witch may be powerful, but even she cannot alter fate or destiny. She is just one of its more elaborate tools...and I think she knows that."

The room was silent for awhile. Then he sensed, more than saw, Kurochan shifting in his seated position on the floor.

"...We will finish our journey, Kurorin. I'm sure of it."


End file.
